TCTNGEndless Night, Endless Day
by William Raymer
Summary: Part 2 of the three-part "Coruscant Trilogy"-Will TCTNG's presence alter the history of the Coruscanti Galaxy? Occurs during "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith," so spoiler alerts for that film are in effect.
1. Chapter 1

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 3: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 2: Endless Night, Endless Day"

By William Raymer

I own the basic scenario and some of the primary characters, yet there are still some characters that I do not own.

The characters Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

The character Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana is the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

All _Power Rangers_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc./Toei Company, Ltd.

The characters Optimus Prime/Omega Prime, Apex Bomber, Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod/Rodimus, Arcee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Galvatron, Starscream, Barricade, Soundwave, Ravage, Scorponok, Scrapper, Sledge, Hook, Long Haul, Mixmaster and Scavenger are the property of Hasbro Toys, Inc.

The character Johnny 5 from the motion pictures _Short Circuit_ and _Short Circuit 2_is the property of Tri-Star Pictures, Inc., a Sony Pictures Entertainment company.

The characters Anakin "Skyguy" Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka "Snips" Tano, Mace Windu, Yoda, Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala, Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious, "Commander Cody," "Captain Rex," General Grievous and Admiral Yularen (_Star Wars_) are owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd.

This story takes place concurrent to the events of the 2005 motion picture _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_, however, due to TCTNG's presence in the Coruscanti Galaxy, some events may happen differently or not at all.

CHAPTER 1

ON THE BRIDGE OF THE REPUBLIC STARSHIP _ENTERPRISE_

The mood on the Bridge of the Republic Starship _Enterprise_ was bleak. Only a few minutes before, they had received word of a brazen attack on the Republic home-world of Coruscant by the Confederacy of Independent Systems and its Decepticon allies.

And moreover, they had found out that this attack resulted in the kidnapping of the Republic's Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine, by the Separatist military leader, the robotic General Grievous.

Admiral Stargazer Seville and three Jedi generals-Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi-were planning a rescue mission.

"This is the Separatist flagship, the _Invisible Hand_," Obi-Wan said, gesturing to a holographic projection on the Bridge's holo-com projector.

Obi-Wan then pointed to a tower on the very top of the ship's structure. "This tower is probably where they're hiding the Chancellor. This will make any rescue effort difficult," Obi-Wan added.

Star shook her head. "We could use our teleportation system to..." she started to say before Anakin interrupted.

"I've been reading up on your ship's teleportation system," Anakin said. "The _Invisible Hand_ will probably have their shields up, so your teleportation system would be useless in this case."

"Shit," Star whispered. Ahsoka put a hand on Star's shoulder. "Don't worry, Star," she said. "We'll find a way to rescue the Chancellor."

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka," Star said. "I'm just worried about the Chancellor."

"We all are," Anakin said. "Admiral, we are approaching Coruscant," a clone trooper seated at the Helm said.

"Throttle back. Take us out of hyperspace, Cody," Star said as she sat in the command chair.

The star-lines of hyperspace reverted to...a total war zone. "Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, you know what to do," Star said.

The three Jedi nodded, then left the Bridge.

Minutes later, three Jedi starfighters departed from the _Enterprise_, followed by clone starfighters from the _Enterprise_ and the other ships of the Spotlight Fleet.

"All right, guys," Star said, taking a pendant from the chain around her neck. "Let's plow the road!" Around her, the TCTNG members of _Enterprise_'s Bridge crew activated their own Power Morphers and charged into battle.

An hour later, the clone trooper nicknamed "Cody" gasped. "Admiral, all hell has broken loose on the _Invisible Hand_!" he exclaimed. "Look!"

To Star/RedRacer's horror, the damaged Separatist flagship plunged into Coruscant's atmosphere. "Cody, take us into the atmosphere! Miley, ready our external fire-suppression system!" Star said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Cody said. "Fire suppression systems are on line!" Miley "Hannah Montana" Stewart/MissAmerica said.

"Eli, contact Generals Kenobi and Skywalker," Star/RedRacer said. "Channel open," Eli DiNozzo/X1Mask said.

"Admiral Seville to General Kenobi or General Skywalker. Please respond," Star/RedRacer said.

"_This is General Kenobi_," Obi-Wan said. "_We have the Chancellor, and he is alive and well._" "That's great to hear, General," Star said. "We're coming in to assist you. Stand by for teleportation to the _Enterprise_ when your..._ship_...reaches 50 meters altitude. Seville, out."

Then, Star/Red Racer tapped a button on her command chair arm. "Teleporter 4, this is Admiral Seville. Stand by to teleport General Kenobi, General Skywalker and Chancellor Palpatine directly to the Bridge on my mark," she said.

"_Standing by, Admiral,_" the clone trooper in charge of the teleportation room said.

The _Enterprise_ blasted flame-retardant foam on the remains of the _Invisible Hand_, shortly thereafter joined by Republic firefighting craft.

"_Invisible Hand_ has reached 50 meters, Admiral," Cody said. "Teleporter 4, energize!" Star/RedRacer said.

Three columns of blue and silver energy resolved into Obi-Wan, Anakin and Chancellor Palpatine—all three alive and well.

"Carter, lock tractor beams on the _Invisible Hand_ and let's bring it in safe and sound," Star/RedRacer said. "Will do, Star," Carter Evans/BlackTurbo said.

A blue beam lanced out from the _Enterprise_ and enveloped the remains of the _Invisible Hand_. The remains then softly touched down at a Republic landing facility.

"That brings this act to a close," a voice from behind Star/Red Racer said as she powered down. She saw Jake Ryan, also known as ShinkenRed, power down as well.

"That it does, Jake," Star said. "That it does."

Star then turned back to Cody. "Stand down from battle alert, Commander. Admiral Seville to Shuttlebay 2. Ready the Runabout _Von Erich_ for launch in fifteen minutes," Star said. "_Yes, Admiral_," the clone trooper in charge of the shuttlebay said.

"Chancellor, it's time to take you home," Star said. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Palpatine followed Star off the Bridge.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 3: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 2: Endless Night, Endless Day"

Chapter 2

The Runabout _Von Erich_ landed at a Senatorial landing pad. Star turned in her chair and watched Obi-Wan and Anakin in one of their customary verbal jousts.

"Are you coming, Master?" Anakin asked. "Oh no," Obi-Wan said. "I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy."

"Hold on, this whole operation was your idea. You planned it. You led the rescue operation. You have to be the one to take the bows this time," Anakin said in protest.

"Sorry, old friend," Obi-Wan said, apologetically. "Let us not forget that you rescued me from the Buzz Droids. And you killed Count Dooku. And you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back, and you managed to land that bucket of bolts safely . . ."

"All because of your training, Master," Anakin interrupted. "You deserve all those speeches of your greatness."

". . . the endless speeches . . . Anakin, let's be fair. Today, you are the hero and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians," Obi-Wan said.

"All right," Anakin conceded. "But you owe me . . . and not for saving your skin for the tenth time . . ."

"_Ninth_ time," Obi-Wan corrected. "May I remind my former Padawan that that business on Cato Nemoidia doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing."

As Anakin and Palpatine stepped off the _Von Erich_, Obi-Wan turned to Star. "Admiral, do you mind giving me a ride back to the Jedi Temple?" he asked as the entry hatch closed.

"No problem, General," Star said. "Set a course." "Yes, ma'am," the clone trooper pilot said.

Several hours later, Star and her boyfriend/executive officer, Jonathan Stoppable, were in Star's quarters on the _Enterprise_, having a talk about how their romantic relationship had stalled because of their service in the Republic.

"Star, we need to do something," Jon said. "If we keep on holding our feelings for each other back, something bad is going to happen—something we both will regret."

"I know, Jon," Star said. "But, we promised Ahsoka and Chancellor Palpatine that we'd help defeat the Separatists and their Decepticon allies."

"I realize that, Star," Jon said. "Listen, I've got an idea. Be right back." Jon smiled, then stood up and kissed Star. He then walked out of Star's quarters.

Star sat and thought for a moment. Then, she had an idea. "Max, this is Star. Replicate a number 7 to my specifications," she said. "_Compliance,_" Max said.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the ship, Carter Evans and Miley were talking about how Miley had been adjusting to life following her rescue from the Decepticons.

"Miley, you've improved a lot over the time we've served the Republic," Carter said. "I'm glad you think that way, Carter," Miley said. "But, I feel I still have a lot to learn."

"Maybe so," Carter said. "But, we'll learn together." As he said that, Carter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red case and opened it.

Inside the case were two gold rings. "Miley Ray Stewart, will you be my girlfriend?" Carter asked, pulling one of the gold rings out of the case.

Miley looked at the ring in between Carter's fingers and started to cry. "I...I don't know what to say," she said.

"But..." Carter started. "Yes, but," Miley said. "I love you, Carter. Put that ring on my finger. I'll put _that one—_"Miley gestured to the ring that was still in the cage. "_—_on your finger."

Carter put the ring on Miley's finger. Then, Miley picked up the case and put the other ring on Carter's finger. They then kissed to seal their romance.

In the corridor outside Star's quarters, Jon tightly gripped an object in the pocket of his Republic officer's uniform jacket. Then, with his free hand, he rang the door chime. "_Come in,_" Star said.

The doors into Star's quarters slid open, revealing Star. She was clad in an outfit that left little to the imagination. "Star, honey, what are you doing?" Jon said.

"Jon, while you were gone, I did some thinking," Star said. "Remember what you said about what would happen if we continued to hold our feelings inside us?"

Jon nodded. "Well," Star continued, "I decided on a way we could release those pent-up feelings without doing serious and permanent damage to our relationship."

It was then that Star said five words that made Jon's heart skip a beat: "Jonathan, make love to me."

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 3: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 2: Endless Night, Endless Day"

Chapter 3

"_Jonathan, make love to me._" The words echoed in Jon's ears as the implications of Star's request whirled through his mind.

"Star, are you sure about this?" Jon said. "After all, we are in constant preparation for battle. We cannot spare the time for frivolous pursuits such as romance."

"I want you, Jon," Star said. "And deep down inside of you, I know you want me, too. So I say again..._ Jonathan, make love to me_."

Jon thought for a moment, then took off his uniform jacket and ran to the bed to embrace Star. As the jacket hit the deck, a small case fell out of the pocket.

Star saw it. "What is that?" she said, gesturing to the case. "We have something to focus on first," Jon said. "Oh, yes we do," Star said.

The next morning, the sun rose over Republic Navy Landing Pad 4. In Star's quarters, Star and Jon woke up, still aglow from the events of the previous night.

"That was wonderful last night," Jon said. "More than I imagined my first time to be," Star said. "Now, we need to wash up and get dressed. We're supposed to go to the Chancellor's office for a debriefing."

After they took separate showers and dressed in fresh uniforms, Star once again saw the small case from the previous night. "What _is_ that, Jon?" Star said, picking up the case.

"Open it," Jon said. And so, Star did. Inside the case was a gold and diamond ring. "I love you so much, Star," Jon said, taking the case from Star's hand then falling to one knee. "Stargazer Cerulean Seville, will you marry me?"

Star's eyes rolled back in her head as she fell to the deck in a heap. Jon moved to a nearby wall-mounted communications terminal. "Infirmary, this is Commander Stoppable. Medical team, report to Admiral Seville's quarters!"

Moments later, a pair of clone medics gently placed Star's body on an anti-gravity gurney. "Take care of her," Jon said, concern in his voice. "Yes, Commander," the lead medic said.

Jon left Star's quarters and went to the Bridge, where Miley was seated in the command chair. "Communications, get me Captain Pellaeon on the _Leveller_," Jon said. "Yes, sir," the clone trooper at Communications said.

The holographic projector at the front of the Bridge flared into life, revealing Captain Gilad Pellaeon. "_Commander Stoppable, where is the Admiral?_" he asked.

"Admiral Seville had to go to the Infirmary. As fleet X.O., you'll have to go to the briefing in Star's place. I'll still attend and bring her up to speed as soon as she is cleared to return to duty. I'll pick you up in ten minutes. Stoppable, out."

The projector faded. Miley turned to Jon. "Jon, what happened to Star?" she asked. "After I proposed to her, but before she could respond, she fainted—hit her head on the deck pretty hard," Jon said.

"Is the Admiral all right?" Rex said. "I don't know, Rex," Jon said. "I'll check on her on my way to pick up Captain Pellaeon. Miley, you have the Bridge."

Jon turned and left the Bridge.

The Runabout _Austin_ landed at the Senatorial landing pad. Jon and Captain Pellaeon stepped off the _Austin_ and walked up to the reception desk.

"Captain Pellaeon and Commander Stoppable to see Chancellor Palpatine for a debriefing," Pellaeon said.

"Where is Admiral Seville?" the receptionist said in Rodian. "Admiral Seville is medically indisposed," Jon responded in kind. "As he is executive officer of the Spotlight Fleet, Captain Pellaeon is here to act in the Admiral's stead."

The Rodian then turned to a miniature holographic projector on his desk and pushed a button. A projection of Chancellor Palpatine appeared. "Chancellor, Captain Pellaeon and Commander Stoppable to see you. Admiral Seville is medically indisposed."

"_I understand,_" Palpatine said. "_Send them in._" "Yes, sir," the Rodian said. The projection faded.

Back aboard the _Enterprise_, Star came to in the Infirmary. A 2-1B medical droid was standing over her. "Ah, good, Admiral. You're up," the droid said.

"How long was I out?" Star said. "About two hours," the droid said. "You have a mild concussion, but nothing else. You should be back on duty tomorrow. Until then, Captain Pellaeon is acting in your stead."

"Oh. Okay," Star said. "Can I leave?" "Of course," the droid said. "But, take it easy." "Will do," Star said as she put her uniform jacket back on and left the Infirmary.

Star ran into Jon as she passed the main shuttlebay. "Star. Good, you're up," Jon said. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Jon, I am," Star said. "Have a minor concussion, but nothing seriously wrong. Should be back on duty tomorrow."

Star looked into Jon's eyes for a moment. "Jon, I'll have to think about...about that little question you asked me this morning," she said.

Jon frowned. "I understand," he said, disappointment seeping into his voice.

Star put a hand on Jon's shoulder. "I won't be thinking for very long, Jon, so don't worry," she said before leaning in and kissing Jon.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 3: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 2: Endless Night, Endless Day"

Chapter 4

A few days later came a major break in the war: while on a mission to the far-off world of Utapau, Obi-Wan Kenobi destroyed General Grievous.

Star was at the Jedi Temple, speaking to Mace Windu when the word came. "You'll have to forgive me, Stargazer, but we must go see that the Chancellor gives up his emergency powers now that the war is over," Mace said.

"I understand, Mace. If you don't mind, I'll wait here until you return. May the Force be with you," Star said.

"May the Force be with you, Stargazer," Mace said before he left his room.

After a moment, Star stood up and left Mace's quarters. She entered the Council chamber and saw Anakin.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Star said. "I'm conflicted inside, Star," Anakin said.

Star sat down on the floor of the Council chamber. "Well, maybe I can help, Anakin. Tell me what your problem is," Star said.

"I've been having these dreams that my wife will die in childbirth," Anakin said. "And the only person who can teach me what I need to know in order to save her is in serious trouble."

"I can help," Star said. "Let me see these dreams."

Star closed her eyes. Anakin did the same. Star began to see the nightmares in her mind's eye. Suddenly, other visions began to take shape: a dark-robed figure cutting down Jedi younglings; Anakin choking the young woman who, apparently, was his wife.

Suddenly, Star's and Anakin's eyes sprang open. "Anakin, I believe those nightmares were your own doing," Star said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked. "And furthermore, how could you do that?" "I'll explain on the way to the Senate!" Star said.

"But Master Windu ordered me to remain here until he returns," Anakin said.

"Anakin, if my suspicions—and yours too, it seems—are correct, Mace and the others _may not_ return," Star said. "Now, let's go!!"

Star ran out of the Council chamber, Anakin close on her heels.

As the Type-9 shuttle star came to the Jedi Temple in took back off, Star turned to Anakin. "It's like this, Anakin," Star said. "I was conceived through the combination of energy from a mystical being named Stargazer Starheart, my mother's egg and a strand of DNA from a speck of my father's blood that was on Stargazer's body before she merged with my mother."

Star turned back to look out of the main view-port. "Ever since I could remember, I could focus my thoughts and access the powers of my namesake, just I did with you," Star said. "Believe me when I tell you, Anakin, that what I saw is the truth. In a fit of rage under the influence of Darth Sidious—Chancellor Palpatine—_you _will kill Padmé."

"So, in order to save Padmé, we must kill the Chancellor," Anakin concluded. "_Exactamundo_," Star said. "Let's hope we're not too late."

By the time Anakin and Star arrived at the Chancellor's office, Mace and Palpatine were on a ledge overlooking the endless Coruscanti cityscape. "You are under arrest, _My Lord_," Mace said.

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over," Palpatine in an attempt to win Anakin over to his side.

"You old fool! The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . ." Mace said.

"No! No! You will die!" Palpatine said. Lightning bolts shot out from Palpatine's fingers but were deflected by Mace's lightsaber.

"He is a traitor, Anakin," Palpatine said. "_He's _the traitor. Stop him!" Mace said as he struggled to maintain his defense against Palpatine's lightning bolts.

"Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt," Palpatine said. "They will betray you, just as they betrayed me. You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me. I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him."

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Mace struggled to say. As Mace moved closer, the lightning bolts began to arc back on Palpatine, causing his face to twist and distort. Palpatine's eyes began to grow a dark shade of yellow as he struggled to intensify his powers.

"I can't ... I give up. Help me. I am weak ... I am too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer," Palpatine wheezed out.

"You Sith disease. I am going to end this once and for all," Mace said. "You can't kill him, Master. He must stand trial," Anakin said, his thoughts wavering.

"He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive," Mace said.

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please," Palpatine begged. "It is not the Jedi way . . ." Anakin started to say before there was a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Star, who said, "Think about your son or daughter. Think about Padmé! _Think about Padmé!_"

Star handed Anakin her lightsaber. "You know what to do," Star said. Anakin charged forward, toward whatever his destiny had in store for him.

_Will Star's advice alter the history of the Coruscanti Galaxy?_

_Find out in the exciting conclusion of the "Coruscant Trilogy..."_

_Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation_

Episode 4: "The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 3: Battle of the Heroes"


End file.
